colmillos de cristal
by phantomhave
Summary: una nueva historia surgirá de las tinieblas, no solamente existen los shinigamis, sino seres que se ocultan en la oscuridad y de que de hay nacerá un amor eterno.


Esta es una nueva historia, los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus autores originales

COLMILLOS DE CRISTAL

CAPITULO 1

En el país de Japón se había introducido una colección del antiguo Japón donde era gobernada por ninjas, todos podían verla pero como había mucha gente admirando, había una alta seguridad ya que podía haber un robo o en el peor de los casos Kira podía estar ahí y cometer uno de sus tantos asesinatos de un ataque al corazón es por ese motivo además que la mejor adquisición es un portal de metal oxidado por el tiempo que contaba la leyenda que solamente un grupo de elegidos por el destino seria capas de entrar y adentrarse a un mundo paralelo.

Claro que pensaban que era un cuento de hadas pero después de que se supiera como es que Kira asesinaba lo creyeron posible.

El museo recaudaba mucho dinero y eso iba a dar para una buena causa, muchos se interesaban por el antiguo Japón y lo poderosos poderes que se podían desarrollar, el tiempo paso y la hora de serrar ya había llegado, los guardias confirmaron de que no hubiera ya nada en el edificio para luego serrar las puertas.

Los guardias nocturnos empezaron su trabajo recorriendo cada sala que se encontraba en exhibición pero en una en especial salían sonidos ensordecedores y varios guardias se fueron asía esa sala para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo pero lo que no se esperaban es que una luz muy intensa salió de un circulo de metal oxidado reflejando solamente las sombras de los guardias para que después de esa luz saliera con intensidad de un solo chispazo , afuera de esa sala se podían oír los gritos aterradores de los hombres hay dentro pero no eran los únicos todos los guardias que se encontraban en salas diferentes les paso lo mismo.

Al día siguiente las puertas se abrieron pero, los gerentes encontraron a los guardias muertos pero de una forma que gritaron de horror para después llamarle a la policía.

Cuando llegaron no solamente fue la policía normal sino también le llamaron al equipo especial que está a cargo del caso de Kira y cuando llegaron pensaron que fue una masacre y que el culpable debía ser un seguidor de Kira que estaba demostrando su lealtad, cuando L y light vieron los cuerpos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado porque los guardias estaban irreconocibles ya que su piel y ropa estaban derretidos, sus ojos en blanco, sus mejillas chupadas como si les extrajeran la vida y todos se encontraban en la misma situación lo que dejaron tal y como lo vieron hasta que llegaran los forenses , levantaron el acta correspondiente y se llevaron los cuerpos.

-esta vez, no fuiste tú, ni tampoco misa, tienes competencia- decía el shinigami en forma de burla de que le están ganando

-si pero la diferencia es que yo mato a criminales- decía en su mente light ya que como estaban en un sitio publico podían oírlo y tendría más problemas-

-L ¿por favor dinos que piensas de esto?- le decía matsuda

-lógicamente tratamos con uno de los seguidores de Kira o en el peor de los casos un tercer Kira- comentaba L con su típica pose para evaluar la situación- los forenses se encargaran de decir cuál fue la causa de muerte y nos informaran, mientras nosotros analizaremos huellas que el posible asesino pudo haber dejado-

-bueno ya oyeron nos pondremos a trabajar-

-si jefe- decían todos al jefe yagami, las investigaciones seguían ya había llegado el anochecer y no habían podido sacar alguna evidencia de lo que pudo haber pasado y como era de esperarse L ni light quisieron irse de ese lugar aunque les habían dicho que no era necesario pero como son muy obstinados se quedaron a recolectar piezas y de una vez hacer guardia.

Ya una vez que los demás se fueron y solamente los dejaron a ellos, cada uno estaba en diferentes salas para ambos estaban como hacer confesar al otro cuál era su verdadero nombre y si en verdad es Kira, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque un sonido no muy peculiar se oía, así que light y L se reunieron

-oye ryuuzaki deja de caminar, creo que se oyen pasos de mas- poniendo un dedo en su oído para escuchar más y efectivamente había muchos pasos que se oían, así que buscaron al culpable o a los culpables pero por más que buscaban no encontraban nada, corrían de aquí para allá pero aun así no se encontraban nada y decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno.

En el caso de light el, caminaba, abría y serraba puertas y nada pero con el paso de l9os minutos entro a una habitación y vio la sombra de una chica de cabello largo, esbelta y sus facciones parecían únicas y la chica misteriosa salió corriendo el trata de seguirla pero de verdad era rápida y de un chasquido desapareció dejando a light con una gran interrogación.

Mientras con L él se quedó en un solo lado agudizando su oído para después correr girando a la izquierda topándose con dos varones de la estatura de yagami hijo, los dos traían el cabello en punta y corrieron, L los perseguía pero desaparecieron muy rápido, hasta podía decirse que no eran humanos.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
